


Marie: Practice Makes Perfect

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Art, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Bukkake, Catgirl, Futanari, Idols, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Molestation, Multi, Paizuri, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Marie's managers have a new practice regime to help forge her into the most popular idol in Eorzea... but can she put up with their perverted methods?





	Marie: Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by Marie. The characters of Marie, Nami, and Rose belong to them.

Marie swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, looking up from the contract in her delicately-shaking hands to Nami and Rose, her two Au Ra managers. The tan Miqo’te, a Seeker of the Sun, tried to draw her mouth into a mirror of the enthusiastic grins they wore, before her lips quivered and fell into a pout.

“Did you two really have to book a show on such short notice?! I mean, I’m grateful and all but I don’t know if I’m ready… I haven’t even come up with a new routine since the last concert we sold out in Kugane!”

As tears began to well in the corners of her eyes and her little hands balled into precious fists at her sides, her managers stepped forward to either side of her. They were well-versed in… “handling” talent, and were no stranger to Marie’s sensitive side.

“Now now, dear… You just leave things to Nami and I and we’ll have you ready to put on such a show that every corner of Eorzea will hear about how spectacular it was.”

Marie sniffed, her delicate cattish nose twitching in an adorable fashion.

“R-really? Geez, you guys really are the greatest… Okay! Let’s do it! An idol never disappoints her fans!”

The two dragonlike ladies turned to exchange a hidden glance over the shorter girl’s dark hair, streaked with red. The wide, supportive smiles from earlier were replaced with mischievous grins, and an all-too-familiar gleam shone in their eyes.

“Go and get some rest, dear Marie. Your vocal training begins tomorrow at sun’s rise. Make sure you bring that patented idol A-game!”

Marie the Miqo’te idol shut her eyes and bounced her head in approval.

“Yes ma’ams! I won’t let you down!”

Marie rose the next morning with the chocobo’s crow, leaping from her indulgently luxurious bed filled with drive and determination. With a catlike stretch and a long yawn, she faces her first challenge of the day: what to wear.

Throwing open the doors to her closet, she scanned the assorted fashions with a discerning eye. It was an idol’s burden to look good, after all, and amassing a collection of fabulous outfits was one part of that labor. Since she’d be training this week, she chose something with a good balance between cuteness and elegance that would be easy enough to move around in. A white miniskirt chased in red designs over her shapely hips, high enough to reveal the entire curve of her firm butt and the thin white panties tight against her body. A bandeau top, flared arm sleeves, and high-legged boots in a similar color scheme round out the rest of the outfit, with a dainty top hat perched on her head for good measure. Time for work.

A quick ride over to the studio by curtained chocobo carriage and a brisk walk down familiar corridors lead Marie to the large double doors of the practice hall. The large room is nearly empty and dark, aside from bright magitek spotlights bearing down on the polished wooden stage at one end. A single chair was set up within the spotlight beams, and her two managers were already assembled and waiting to greet her.

“Marie! So glad you could make it. Rose and I were worried you might be late to your first day of practice! In fact, it seems I owe her some money…”

Nami laughed into the back of her hand, careful not to brush up against the sharp point of her horn as she did so.

“Ohoho, yes indeed. I hope you are ready for your warmups, Marie? Come up here and take a seat so the nice Lalafell in the sound booth can get a good reading on the levels. You know how sensitive that magitek can be.”

Marie hurried towards the stage as fast as her heels would allow her, which given her experience with showy footwear was quite an impressive pace. She skipped up the steps at the end and made her way across the open space, coming to a halt before her sweetly-smiling managers with a slight bounce.

“So I should be sitting for this? Oh-!”

Rose had already begun to take a seat as the idol was talking, and the dark-haired Au Ra patted her lap with one long-fingered hand to beckon the bubbly Miqo’te onto her lap.

“Yes, take a seat! For this practice we will need to make sure you are controlling your breathing properly… And we’ll want to see how you handle singing through distractions. Anything could happen up on stage, you know! We’ll have you prepared to handle the worst of it, trust us.”

“Yes, Marie, trust us! Have we steered you wrong yet?”

The idol bit her lip, memories of her first “audition” springing to mind. Her managers could be a little… pushy, and they weren’t afraid to take advantage of all of her “assets” as an idol. But she couldn’t argue with their results, could she? She had a show coming up, for summon’s sake!

“Hehe, okay! If you say so~”

Marie lowers herself gently into the larger woman’s lap, wiggling her hips slightly to allow her butt to settle comfortably into the crook of her hips. With a twinge of surprise she can already feel the impressive bulge tucked within Rose’s tight pants, and she does her best to push the rising threat of arousal to the back of her mind. She must concentrate! Now is not the time to be distracted by such petty yet _prodigious_ concerns.

“Ah, hehe~ Ahem! So, I should sing now?”

Nami, the more elegant of the two dragonkin women, tuts softly and wags her finger towards the eager idol.

“Patience! We’re almost ready. Rose?”

The figure beneath Marie leans closer towards her, letting the soft swell of her breasts press into the warm exposed skin of the Miqo’te’s back. With slow, almost sensual movement, the Au Ra brings her long slender arms across Marie’s front in a wide arc before drawing them in and placing her palms upon her tummy and side.

“I’ll be monitoring your technique and control, Marie. Just do it like you’ve practiced, and I’ll feel everything from here…”

Marie gulps, flustered at the sudden increase in contact and feeling overwhelmed by the powerful presence behind her. To her front, Nami looms above, blocking out the bright stage lights, the line of her hips not far below the level of her Marie’s head. She was all-too-familiar with what hung between both of her managers’ legs, and had to clear her throat with a demure cough to clear the drool which had crept into her mouth in an almost Pavlovian response.

“Y-yes! Here goes!”

The hand against her stomach presses gently into her abdomen as she inhales and lets the air flow into her, falling into her body as if pressed in by a great weight. The familiar sensation of her lungs filling quickly is a comfort, and she draws on the strength of her voice with confidence as the first notes emerge with a smooth and sustained exhalation.

The corners of her mouth slowly curl upwards as she continues to sing, holding a long note with pride when suddenly:

“Eep!”

The singer’s note is cut short with a startled yelp. Her manager’s hands had begun to creep up her body, rubbing against her soft tan skin as they made their way towards the edge of her top. The tips of her fingers deftly work themselves beneath the garment’s red trim to delicately trace the sensitive perimeter of the catgirl’s breasts, eliciting a sharp intake of breath in response.

“R-rose! What are you doing?! Mn, you’re distracting meee~”

The choppy-haired Au Ra did not respond, instead craning her neck forward to gently run the tip of her tongue over the Miqo’te’s ear before giving it a light nibble. Marie gasped at the attack, squirming in her manager’s lap as if captured, unable to escape from the woman’s ministrations.

“Please, Marie; have some self-control. This is all part of your training.”

Nami spoke sternly, her own hands already gravitating downwards to caress the inside of her powerful thighs, stroking at the edges of the growing outline of her erection.

“M-my training? What do you m-mean?”

Trapped between the two aggressive women, Marie could only submit to their mercy as Rose’s groping intensified.

“Why, all manner of distractions can arise during a performance! If you unable to maintain a strong singing voice despite them, what hope do you have as an idol? Take it from the top, please.”

Nami’s hungry grin signified her great enjoyment at her talent’s torment, and her own arousal had grown impossible to hide. She would need to free herself from her clothing soon if her partner did not relent against Marie’s nubile body.

“Ahn, yes~ I understand, ma’am! I’ll - ah! - do my best!

Making her best attempt to center herself, Marie pushed the heat building inside her to the back of her mind and drew in another deep breath. The sensation of Rose’s fingers working their way under her top and around her breasts threatened to make her voice quake and quiver as she launched once more into her song, singing out loud and clear into the almost empty space of the practice hall.

As her voice rose up and down, riding the wave of notes spilling forth from her core, her managers increased the intensity of their attack. Rose’s probing fingers had found their way to her nipples, flushed with blood and firmly erect. As the Au Ra began to tug and tweak on those perky little nubs, her own anatomy was swelling as well. Her girthy girlcock, unable to resist the situation in its owner’s lap, had pushed its way out of the waistband of Rose’s bottoms, and now lay throbbing and hot pressed flush against Marie’s hips and Rose’s stomach.

Marie finished her song, and let her shoulders sink with a drawn-out sigh as she could finally acknowledge the foreplay she was being subjected to.

“Hahh, ahh~ Singing like that is so haaard! Rose, you’re gonna drive me crazy! Your cock is pressing so hard into my back, it is hardly professional. Waaah, Nami! You too?!”

Nami was unable to resist the situation any longer now that Marie was panting and pouting before her. Reaching inside of her own bottoms, the ladylike dragonkin unleashed an entirely unladylike member, bouncing eagerly with each rush of blood through the fat veins tracing its firm surface.

“Sorry, Marie. The one who needs to concentrate is you, not us. Manager’s privilege! It’s in the contract you signed, after all. Hehe~”

The red-haired woman lowered her hips onto her calves as she squatted down in front of the chair, her legs spreading wide and allowing her stiff member to swing free and shameless between her knees. Placing her hands onto Marie’s thighs and stifling a bemused giggle at the idol’s reaction to her touch, she slid forward up the catgirl’s shapely and firm legs as she enjoyed the smooth feeling of her warm, tan skin. Slipping her hands under Marie’s miniskirt and beneath the waist of her small white panties, Nami pulled them out from under the Miqo’te’s pert bum and down her legs in a single swift motion. Following her partner’s lead, Rose undid Marie’s top with similar expertise, and the idol’s ample breasts were laid bare.

“Eek~! N-now what?”

Both Au Ra locked eyes from either side of Marie’s quaking body, exchanging a knowing glance that practically dripped with playful cruelty.

“Now,” they said in unison, “you sing.”

Swallowing audibly, the nearly-naked Marie does her best to go through her song again. Her determination to succeed may be strong, but it is not strong enough to resist her manager’s prolonged molestation. Her voice begins to quaver as Rose resumes kneading the soft flesh of her chest, pulling on her perky nipples and allowing her breasts to bounce back when she releases her grasp. When Nami leans in between her legs to allow herself to lick and nibble at the inside of her thighs as her hands explore her rear, testing the give of her peachy bottom and crawling up her spine to tingle and tantalize, Marie begins to punctuate each bar of music with an altogether different sort of song, letting rising moans escape from her panting mouth as she struggles to draw in enough breath to continue her practice.

It isn’t long before Marie has abandoned her practice entirely, as Nami moves her head deeper between her legs (careful not to jab Marie with her wickedly-sharp horns) to lap at the wet heat of her arousal. The Au Ra’s tongue darts out, devilish and practiced, tracing the circumference of Marie’s vulva and pressing against her taint to be drawn upwards in broad, flat licks. Probing along the edge of the catgirl’s lips, Nami giggles as she teases her client’s eager pussy in concert with her partner’s aggressive groping.

“Wait, please! Not there~!”

Marie cries out, and her voice rises to a crescendo as the woman buried between her thighs locks her lips around her erect clit and suckles rapidly on the engorged nub. Her arms shoot forward from her sides, grabbing onto Nami’s horns as she pushes her manager’s face against her soaking pussy with the onset of a sudden and powerful orgasm.

“Aaah, Nami~ Rose~ I’m cumming~!”

The Miqo’te bucks between the two women with a drawn out, shuddering moan. Her sensitive pussy contracts with each wave of please, squirting violently to drench Nami’s mouth and chin as her ejaculation spills across the worn wooden floor and splatters in heavy droplets across the weighty cock swinging freely between the usually-pristine dragongirl’s knees.

Spent, Marie pants lightly as she reclines limply in Rose’s lap, barely aware of her surroundings or the impressive girth still throbbing against her spine.

“Haah… Ahn… How could you…”

Pushing herself upright, the prim and proper Nami delicately wipes at the edge of her lips and chin with the hem of her top.

“Oh my. It appears you need much more practice if you are to put on a successful show, Marie. Such a performance simply will not do.”

“I’m s-s-sorry~”, Marie sobbed. “It wasn’t fair, you two were… A-and…”

“Now now, dear Marie. We don’t make excuses for failure in this business. In fact, failure is not something we can tolerate as your managers. Rose?”

With an affirmative grunt, Rose nods her head and lifts herself out of the chair, pushing Marie to stand as well as she does so. With the two Au Ra fully erect on either side of her, Marie gulps audibly from a mixture of fear and excitement. She couldn’t forget the feeling of those cocks inside her… Feeling exposed and uncertain whether she should run or stay rooted, she merely wriggled in place as she shifted her balance from one foot to the other.

“I agree, Nami. Failure must not go… unpunished. Now bend over, Marie, and let’s give the sound guy something to enjoy, mm? And let us see a better performance from you at tomorrow’s practice, yes?”

Before should could think of a response, the catgirl had already begun to lean forward in unconscious anticipation.

“Y-yes ma’am…”

The “punishment” lasted longer than the practice, and it was all Marie could do to shower the cum from her face and well-used holes before collapsing into bed that night from exhaustion and drifting off to sleep.

“I shoulda been an adventurer… naaah…. zzzz…”

The next day, Marie struggled to rouse herself from her bed. Stretching out on the covers summoned a pleasant soreness in her core and around her poor abused jaw muscles, and her body begged her to be lazy and recover from yesterday’s workout.

“Nami, Rose… Jeez, you guys really are mean…”

The wrung-out Miqo’te couldn’t complain _too_ much, though. Her managers’ methods may be a little… direct, and Marie was hardly comfortable being used so thoroughly, but already she could feel herself becoming flushed at hot at the memory of her hands, mouths, and cocks teasing orgasm after orgasm from her tight tanned frame. A flash of embarrassment spread across her cute cheeks, and she hastily threw on a similar outfit to the day before and called a chocobo carriage to the studio.

“Dance training, hmm…”

That is what she was told was on the day’s agenda, but even the overly-naive idol knew well enough to expect her devious managers to pull a similar stunt to the previous day’s practice. What she wasn’t expecting was to throw open the doors to the practice hall to find the space filled with a small crowd of assembled Elezen, Hyur, and Roegadyn. And they were all-

“Eeeh?! What’s going on? Nami? Rose?!”

The men and women in the crowd were clad nothing at all, aside from a simple cloth headpiece affixed to fall down in from on their face, obscuring their identities. Each and every one of them sported a thick cock, already at full mast as they stroked themselves slowly and deliberately. The chorus of heavy breathing unpinned with the occasional moan was finally interrupted with a loud clap as Rose and Nami emerged from the crowd and stepped forward.

“You guys! What’s going on here- you too?!”

Her managers were dressed similarly to the other attendees, which is to say not at all. They had elected not to wear masks, at least, but were still the only two Au Ra in the room. The size of their attentive erections rivaled that of even the largest Roegadyn in attendance, however, and already Marie could see thick drops of precum forming at the tips of their bright, fat heads.

“I, uh… Ah, uhm… I thought this was supposed to be dance training? Please explain!”

The two women laughed in unison, their pale perfect breasts bouncing with the rise and fall of their shoulders. Nami was the first to speak, her tone imperious and matter-of-fact:

“Why of course it is! Be a good girl and come up here, Marie. Rose will explain everything.”

Marie was hesitant to approach so many naked and… eager people, but her determination to succeed as an idol ultimately drove her forward. She could face this test! Maybe…

“Good, good. Today’s training is simple. As a performer, you must be used to having eyes on you at all time, scrutinizing your every move. As _our_ performer, you must offer perfection in the face of such scrutiny. All you have to do is practice your routine in front of this crowd! They were invited to witness your practice on the condition that is you make a mistake, well… you’ll be in their hands, so to say. Hehe~!”

Rose finished off her explanation with a knowing laugh, grinning from horn to horn. Marie shuffled nervously in the center of the faceless crowd, attempting to find the courage to commence her routine. So many people watching her, and so many cocks at the ready if she failed. The thought filled her with a mixture of excitement and dread, her pride wrestling with her sense of shame and the arousal gnawing at her core. Shaking her head to center herself, she stood up straight and defiant, a small figure surrounded by very tall, _very_ erect strangers.

“Okay! Uhm… here goes!”

The nubile Miqo’te extends one slim shapely leg with confidence, planting her foot firmly on the floor in the first step of her-

“Wrong!”

Nami’s voice rang out in harsh condemnation, causing Marie to stumble as she attempts to catch her momentum.

“What?! What do you mean, “wrong”? I just started!”

The Au Ra stares her down fiercely, stroking her member slowly and deliberately without breaking eye contact.

“You started with your left foot. This dance starts with your right, remember?”

Marie’s defiant face fell in an instant, and she sputtered to find a response. Her manager was right, of course… they had discussed this change to the routine only days prior in response to booking a larger venue than usual. Rose picked up where her partner left off, speaking over Marie’s attempts at protest.

“Honestly, we are little disappointed that you would make a mistake so early in your practice. You need to make it up to your fans who came all this way to see you today. I suggest kneeling… or can bend over, if you like.”

Kneel?! What did they have in a store for her? Still, they had a point… right? She _had_ made a mistake. Marie tentatively sank to her knees to await her “punishment”, while her managers scanned the crowd before selecting one of the observers to step forward and level their veiny member directly towards her face.

“Just relax, Marie. Let your fans show how much they care.”

The chosen stud, a large-framed Roegadyn, began to pick up his pace as he stroked his fat cock more and more furiously. The entire room, egged on by the scene of their idol’s precious pouting face looking up at this throbbing sight, began to masturbate more eagerly as well, and soon their panting filled the space.

“Ugh, M-marie! T-thank you so much! I’m gonna-”

The Roegadyn stammered beneath his mask, pledging his adoration for his idol as his hips thrust forward, pressing the swollen head of his cock against her cheek as his weighty balls contract with powerful pulses. Thick ropes of viscous semen gush against her warm flushed face, shooting out in an obscene splash from the pressure of his erection pressing into her flesh. The bright streams of Roegadyn seed arc through the air, slapping wetly against the stage floor as he grunts and moans through his orgasm.

Spent at last, the Roegadyn retreats sheepishly to the back of the surrounding crowd of spectators, who fill the gap left in his wake with a dense wall of erect cocks, ready and waiting for their turn should she fail again.

“Pick yourself up, Marie! And don’t you dare wipe yourself off, this is all for your own good. Understood?”

With a stifled sniffle, the defaced and slimy catgirl rights herself and nods sheepishly towards her managers.

“Y-yes ma’ams.”, she stammers.

Finder her center a second time is no easy task, and with the Roegadyn’s “handiwork” stinging in her eye and cooling uncomfortably on her face, she makes her best attempt to begin her routine - with the right foot! - again. Step, hop, spin. Look into the crowd and smile. Spin again, and…

And… what comes next?

Marie is frozen in the center of the stage, her face scrunched as she struggles furiously to recall the next step in the routine before-

“Wrong again! Knees, Marie!”

It is useless to argue, and she is not willing to walk away from it all yet. Diligently, she drops to the floor.

Two more spectators are brought forth this time, a stocky Hyur male and a long, lanky Elezen woman. Both are well-equipped between their legs, and their slick throbbing cocks look close to bursting already. The Elezen reaches out, twining her fingers into Marie’s red-streaked hair just between her ears as she presses the tip of her girlhood against the idol’s lips, smearing salty-sweet precum across her mouth and chin as she does so.

Marie cries out through clenched teeth in protest at the stranger’s presumption, keeping her mouth shit and lips pressed firmly together as the strong scent of the Elezen’s cock assaults her nose and elicits a heady feeling of submission in response. The catgirl attempts to hold firm, however, merely moaning softly as the woman before her slides the fat head of her swollen cock across Marie’s mouth and the slimy mess of her cheeks.

The Hyur male appears to appreciate the show, working his shaft one hand as the other grips his member below the flare of its crown to rub in firm circles against the taught line beneath the head. His dual grip causes him to moan in low, strained tones, as his hands work in concert to milk a stream of clear, thick fluid to cling to the underside of his cock and drip down to the floor in long, thin strings.

Resisting the urge in her own hands to wander across her body, Marie allows herself to be used for their masturbation as stoically as she can manage in her current predicament. When at last the Elezen using her lips cums, the sudden force of the ejaculation is enough to allow the heavy burst of semen past her defenses and into her surprised mouth. Marie squeaks in shock before gurgling and coughing as the pungent, chewy cum slides between her teeth, over her delicate tongue, and down the back of her throat. She attempts to sputter and push the woman’s cock away from her lips, but the hand in her hair holds her in place, and she is forced to swallow most of the load lest it run out past her lips in an embarrassing, filthy display.

The sight is too much for the Hyur, and apparently others in the crowd as well. As he shoots his own seed across the gap to paint Marie’s face in stark-white streaks, two more of the masked spectators rush forward with mumbled apologies. Cocks are pressed against the back of her neck under her silky smooth hair and into the crook of her armpit, dumping heavy loads onto her clothing, hair, and body that cling warm and wet to the objectified idol.

Rose and Nami are quick to chastise the two over-eager spectators, of course, throwing them from the venue at once. A practice without structure is of no help to anyone, they say. Sending the original Elezen and Hyur to the back of the pack, they let go of their own throbbing members just long enough to help Marie to her feet this time before prompting her to begin again.

Now a disheveled, cum-stained mess, the Miqo’te idol looks closer to pitiable than adorable as she hollowly follows through the motions of her routine. Step, hop, spin. Look into the crowd and smile. Spin again, and…skip! Skip across the stage to the far edge and-

“Wh-whoa! Help me- ow!”

As Marie skips across the stage, her feet find a puddle of stinking semen from her earlier “punishment”, and her legs shoot out from her as she slips as falls flat on her rear with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?! Good, good. Unfortunately, an idol must always be aware of the condition of her stage… Since we are not cruel trainers, I think Rose will agree that you may bend over for this one instead of resting on your poor bruised legs and bottom, mm?”

Marie rights herself, rubbing her sore body and flicking cum from her fingers, a light bloom of tears at the fall streaking through the sticky mess clinging to her face.

“Bend over? F-for… for more? More of… them? O-okay, Nami…”

She was afraid, but not of her impending punishment. No, she was afraid to show off her pure-white underwear beneath her miniskirt, and how it had been soaked to transparency already as a result of her mounting arousal and frustration.

“Oh, poor Marie. I must say though, good marks for self-control. That too is important if you want to make it in this business. Now then:”

With a snap of her fingers, the elegant Au Ra rounds up the circle of spectators to close in tightly around the exposed idol as she herself steps up behind Marie’s hips, her stiff cock wagging between her legs before its weight is rested between Marie’s lightly-bruised cheeks. Follow her partner’s lead, Rose steps around to the other side to ask for the catgirl’s small hands, resting them against her powerful abdomen for support as her own member is slid beneath Marie’s head to nestle under the edge of her white and red top, planted firmly with the catgirl’s squishy bosom.

“We hope you remember your lesson as much as you’ll remember the punishment, Marie. Now then, gang? Let her have it!”

All assembled begin to jerk off in earnest, freed of restriction and given free reign to poke and prod and rub against their idol’s perfect nubile body. The two Au Ra women grunt and groan as they make use of Marie’s butt and breasts, sandwiching their powerful cocks between the soft mounds of her body.

“Ah, I love you Marie!” “You’ll do better next time, I know it!” “I can’t believe I’m so close to a real idol!” “Please receive my support, Marie!” “This is my dream, thank you so much!” “Marie! Marie!”

The chorus of moaning fans and wet stroking sounds rises and rises as the gathering turns into a proper bukkake. The first few cocks to cum across her smooth back, messy hair, and stiff tail set off a chain reaction, with each spectator eagerly and gratefully adding their own load across Marie’s body. A series of thick ropes quickly crisscrosses her form, and as the crowd cycles spent cocks to the back to recharge and bring fresh cocks forward, soon she is painted almost entirely in sticky-clear white. Everyone has a turn, with the most ardent of her fans returning for the opportunity to coat her with a second, third, or even fourth load.

Nami and Rose laugh with enjoyment as the pleasure themselves with her body, outlasting all the spectators to provide a final explosive finish from their patient, powerful cocks. Finally spent, they gently lower the ruined Marie onto the wide puddle of semen and precum that has formed around her, her half-submerged face blowing thick bubbles in the mess as she pants with ragged breaths in an attempt to recover herself to mindfulness after being lost in a sensation of complete submission and service.

“Thank you everyone for attending! The kind Lalafell outside will compensate you for your time. Please come to the show coming up, I am sure Eorzea’s favorite idol will be happy to see you all again!”

Turning to face the addled Miqo’te, Rose merely adds:

“Not a bad job, Marie! Now pick yourself up and get cleaned off while Nami and I change. You have another vocal lesson in half an hour and we’ll not let you off the hook just because of a little mess like this! After all, as we always tell you...”

The two women lock eyes once more, beaming at the implication in their words:

“Practice makes perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Character art of Marie created by [lamb-oic029](http://lamb-oic029.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
